In a spent fuel storage pool, to ensure a radiation shielding effect of water, a liquid level is kept under surveillance so as not to fall below a reference level, e.g., a level a little over twice a length of spent fuel assemblies.
The liquid level in a conventional spent fuel storage pool is measured by a float level switch installed in an upper end portion of the pool. Also, water temperature of the pool is measured by a thermometer installed separately from the float level switch.
Cranes for use to replace fuel are placed above the spent fuel storage pool and configured to move over an entire surface of the pool, severely limiting space for installation of liquid level meters and thermometers. Also from the perspective of preventing pool water leakage, through-holes cannot be formed in a pool wall surface, making it impossible to adopt a typical differential pressure system as a liquid level meter. Furthermore, if foreign objects drop in the fuel storage pool, it is difficult to take them out, and thus it is also necessary to take measures to prevent foreign objects from getting into the pool.
Under these circumstances, a sensor has been proposed which involves placing a heater in a neighborhood of one of two junctions of a thermocouple to sense a liquid level (e.g., Patent Document 1). Relying on the fact that there is a difference in thermal diffusivity between a water phase and gas phase, this technique determines in which of the water phase and gas phase a sensor portion is located, based on a temperature difference (electromotive force difference) between the two junctions.